


Help from zombie.

by zdravkozombiev16



Category: Adventures of Clan Shield
Genre: Human, Lamia, Old Friend, Travel, Werewolf, Zombie, friendly help., i'm ready for anything for you, mummy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdravkozombiev16/pseuds/zdravkozombiev16
Summary: After being hurt by his girlfriend, Hugo decided to go with Zdravko to Mount Eron. But on the trip, Hugo realizes that not only is she guilty of hurting him.





	Help from zombie.

**Help from zombie.**

In the castle of elven , there were zombies. He wanted to help everyone, always helping no matter what they wanted. But now this zombie will have to prove how much he is ready to fight. The name of this zombie was Zdravko.

Zdravko Kostadinov is a zombie. He has one green and one yellow eye and short black hair. The clothes he wears are old and often with patches, but he gladly wears them. His face and the rest of his body, the skin looks as if it has been burned. Zdravko may experience pain only in the head, the other places he does not feel pain. He only needs food to restore his skin. He does not eat human flesh but ordinary food. Zdravko is the only zombie left after the great extermination. Although he is a zombie, Zdravko can talk, but he cannot write or read without making mistakes. There is also a zombie lion for a pet.

Zdravko, as he always was in his room, eating his favorite food, mashed potatoes. It was the only fresh food he ate. Because he always ate only spoiled food when asked why he was doing it, he answered because that food would hurt you, but I wouldn't have a problem. Indeed, Zdravko was very strange and shy, though he worked almost all day without stopping to rest. He always refused to meet many people, if those people were important persons, he never wanted to talk and even meet.

– This mashed potato is very tasty. – Zdravko thought. 

As he ate, he heard noise coming from the bed.

– All right Charlie, get out of bed now. – Zdravko said.

He thought Charlie hid under the bed again and ate because he had such a habit. But then, to his surprise, Charlie didn't come out, Hugo came out.

Hugh Johnson (Hugo) is human. He is a watchmaker and fixes all clocks and moving things. He wears steampunk goggles on his forehead, his clothes are in steampunk fashion and he has short brown hair and green eyes.

– Hugo, why was under the bed. – Zdravko said with a surprised voice.

– Sorry, Zdravko. I'm hiding from Zia. – Hugo's eyes were full of sadness.

Zia is a lamia. She has long dark orange hair and amber eyes. She wears a purple-red short-sleeved dress. Her tail is covered with light brown flakes.

– What happened? – Zdravko said.

– It all started when I woke up. I saw that Zia had wrapped her tail around my body. When she wakes up. She looked at me with a sadistic smile and began to squeeze me with her tail. – Hugo was upset while telling this to Zdravko. – I don't understand what she wants. She was ready to strangle me.

– You cannot understand the feelings of others. Listen to me Hugo, I may not understand much about it, but if you want we can go see Mount Eron. – Zdravko said.

– Okay. I need to get away from it all. We can talk and watch the beautiful nature. – Hugo felt much better when he shared his problems.

– Hugo, we'll leave tomorrow, get your backpack ready. – Zdravko said.

During the day, Hugo began to prepare his backpack. He took a special crossbow that can make 3 consecutive shots. He had done so after being defeated in the wild west. Hugo realized that the revolver was not his weapon. He thought about Zia. He did not know what to do. He always thought that no girl would like him. Zia is much stronger than he is and she can hurt him very seriously. He knew she wasn't going to hurt him, but the last few days hadn't been very good. So it would be a good idea for him to take a trip through nature. But while Hugo was preparing his bag, Zdravko was in his room thinking. He didn't understand much about love, but he did understand that Hugo had a love problem. He didn't know how to help him, but he wanted to help him.

While Hugo was preparing his backpack, Zia was in the room of her best friend, Sagira. She seemed very sad, so she decided to share her problems with her best friend. When Sagira heard this, her eyes widened.

Sagira is a mummy with turquoise eyes and golden hair. She wears Egyptian clothes and jewelry. She has a king cobra that crawls on her shoulders and reaches Sagira's arm. But nevertheless, the cobra's poison was removed when he became Sagira's pet. Although she wears clothes, she is also covered almost everywhere with yellow-brown bandages.

– Zia, do you realize what you've done? – Sagira said.

– I know, I was wrong somewhere and now he's leaving me. – From Zia's eyes one could see tears start to flow.

– Zia, calm down. Hugo will not leave you. He just goes with Zdravko to see Mount Eron. – Sagira allowed Zia to lay her head on her shoulders.

– But, I don't understand where I went wrong. – Zia said in a sad voice.

– I don't think you fully understand people. – Sagira said. – Hear me Zia, he is not a monster, he has no magic powers or objects. You have to understand that Hugo is gentle. But you have to understand that humans are afraid of certain things. For example, tying it to your tail.

– But this is how we show our love. – Zia said.

– But you just had to tell him. Instead of doing this. – Sagira said.

– What to do when Hugo returns. How to apologize to him. – Zia said.

– Look Zia, I don't understand a lot of human, but I know that a sincere apology does the job. – Sagira hugged Zia so she could calm down.

While Sagira and Zia were talking, Hugo and Zdravko were already ready to go. Hugo had taken his favorite crossbow and a bag of food. But Zdravko wore nothing.

– Zdravko may I ask why you are not wearing anything. – Hugo said.

– I don't need anything. I've lived in the woods and I know what to do. – Zdravko said.

Hugo and Zdravko set off to see Mount Eron. They had to cross the largest snow-covered forest to reach the mountain. As they walked, Hugo tired and sat on a stone.

– Zdravko, I need a break – Hugo said.

– Okay, I'll light a fire and make shelter. Because it will soon become dark and cold. – Zdravko said.

– Get this ax can be helpful. – Hugo handed over a small ax that he took from his bag.

Zdravko took an ax and started chopping wood and making shelter of the trees. Hugo lit the fire. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a piece of meat, then placed it near the fire. Hugo watched the fire illuminate the forest and the scary sight became much more pleasant. He saw the white snow cover the branches of the trees like a blanket. When the meat was ready, Hugo began to eat.

– Do you want a piece of meat. – Hugo said.

– No, I'm a zombie and can survive for months without food. You need to eat. This trip is very difficult and dangerous, so you have to eat. Tomorrow we will head north, there are many animals to hunt. – Zdravko said.

He had just finished the small shelter, which was made from the stems of some trees and branches. Hugo went inside, where it was much warmer than outside. Zdravko sat beside a large tree and watched the fire.

But while Zdravko and Hugo were traveling. In the castle, Zia had trouble falling asleep. She was a lamia and the cold weather was not good for her, but she couldn't sleep because of it. She feels a great deal of guilt about what Hugo did, but she didn't know what to do. So he got out of bed and walked to his girlfriend's room, Sagira. As she walked down the hall to reach the room, she felt the cold and was constantly rubbing her hands to warm herself. When she reached the door of her best friend's room, which was decorated with Egyptian symbols, she knocked. But no one opened the door, so she decided to enter. Zia entered Sagira's room and saw a sarcophagus that was vertically placed. Zia opened it and saw Sagira still sleeping. She opened her eyes and saw the face of her friend Zia. She emerged from the sarcophagus and took a jug of cherry juice and poured it on two cups with Egyptian symbols.

– Zia, what are you doing in my room so late? – Sagira said, still drowsy.

– Sagira ... I'm here because of what I did ... to Hugo. – Zia barely managed to say it as tears came into her eyes.

– What exactly did you do? You told me you did something, but only superficially? – Sagira's eyes widened because she didn't know what she might have done to Hugo.

– Well ... It all started the previous night. The weather was very cold, I couldn't warm myself. You know my room and Hugo's room are close. So I decided to go to him to warm me up. I went into the room and saw him sleeping, he was so sweet and beautiful. I twisted my tail around his body and immediately felt my body and heart burn. I was very pleased, so I decided to stay. But when he woke up, I panicked and squeezed my tail. Then I found out he was leaving. – Zia said as she shivered with cold and nerves. – I just feel such guilt.

– Zia, do you realize how far you have gone? Hugo is human, he's smart, but he's weak and shy. He must have been horrified to see you twist your tail around him. You have to understand human. – Sagira said.

– I understand that I hurt Hugo, but I don't do it on purpose. If I wanted to kill him, I would roll my tail and crush him. But I do it because I want to feel the warmth coming out of his body and the love that makes me feel incredible. – Zia was shaking with cold as she began to rub her hands into each other to warm herself.

Sagira listened carefully to Zia. She felt sorry for Zia, had no bad intentions, but always hurting Hugo. Sagira took a gold box decorated with Egyptian symbols. She pulled out a gold medallion with the scarab shape and handed it to Zia.

– Zia, take it. This medallion is magical and will control your body temperature. – Sagira said.

Zia took the medallion and put it. She could feel her body temperature rising.

– Thank you Sagira for the medallion, but what to do with Hugo. I don't want to be hated. – Zia said.

– I don't know what I can do. Ask for help, some human than a monster. He will know what to do. – Sagira then entered the sarcophagus and closed it.

Zia thought about Sagira's words. She was right, if she wanted to understand human, there had to be someone to give her advice. But she didn't know many human except Hugo. There were not many human in the castle either. Then she remembered how Charlie had given the idea to jail her and Hugo so she could confess his feelings to him. Therefore, Charlie will certainly be the best advisor for human emotions, because he is a human being. Zia walked to Charlie's room. She knocked on the door. For a long time no answer was heard, but then a voice was heard saying: It's open.

She walked into Charlie's room, which was messed up as usual, but Charlie knew everything where he was. Zia saw him sleeping on his hammock.

– Who is it? – Charlie said, his eyes closed.

– It's me, Zia. – Zia said.

– What do you want. You know how late it is. – Charlie still had his eyes closed.

– I'm here for advice ... because I did something terrible to ... Hugo – Zia said with a sinking heart.

When he heard Hugo's name, Charlie's eyes opened wide in horror.

– I knew you Zia would kill him. If you killed him, you should run very far, dye your hair and change your name. – Charlie said so quickly that he finally took a deep breath. – What did you do to him, Zia?

– Okay Charlie, I'll tell you, just calm down and breathe. I want advice about Hugo. I don't understand human. Today I learned that Hugo had left with Zdravko. – Zia said.

Zia told him everything she had done that day. Charlie looked at her with an indifferent and sleepy face. When Zia finished her story, Charlie looked into her oval pupils and said: Things are not very pink. But if something happens to Hugo, don't worry. He can use it for food, his brain is very rich in vitamins.

Charlie laughed and ignored Zia. But she was not laughing at the joke. Her face began to turn red with anger. She was angry with what Charlie said that her loved one would be eaten. Then she grabbed him with her tail and began to curl around him. Knocking him to the ground and began squeezing hard enough to not breathe. Zia brought her head close to his face.

– Listen, I won't let anyone hurt Hugo. Don't even joke about it. Is it clear Charlie? – In the voice of Zia felt anger and malice.

She started to relax her tail so Charlie could breathe. He began to restore regular breathing. Zia was looking at him with a very angry face, but Charlie was smiling. When she saw him laughing, she was amazed. Then in an angry voice she said: What's so fun, Charlie?

– Nothing Zia, I realized what the problem was. – Charlie smiled broadly. – Just look at Zia. You twisted your tail around me, squeezed so hard I couldn't breathe, and finally you looked so scary and fierce. No wonder Hugo left.

When he heard those words. Zia's face changed from angry to shocked. She really did, she tried to strangle him. She didn't know what to do, so she loosened her tail so that Charlie could leave. He stood up and saw Zia's face, which was full of sadness and tears.

– Zia, stop crying. It was not anything bad. Everyone will get angry when someone tells him this. – Charlie put his hand on her shoulder.

– But ... you were right. I really hurt him. I can't afford to kill him by accident. – As she said this, Zia wiped away her tears and tried to get some air.

– Zia, if you really want Hugo to love you. You will need to understand a few things about humans. – Charlie lay down on his hammock. – The first and most important thing you must understand that Hugo is human. That means he's not as strong as you are, Zia. Then, at least at the beginning, you will stop wrapping your tail around his body.

– But so my kind shows love and affection. – Zia interrupted him.

– Yes, but for people it is scary when you feel like booty. Look at Zia, if you really want to hug Hugo, use the human part of your body, don't wrap your tail around it. Because he felt he would be swallowed whole. – Charlie said.

– This is a lie. Lamia cannot swallow a person. It's just a rumor. True, we have inclinations for cannibalism, but ... – Zia called out and looked at Charlie with an angry face. She grabbed him by the head and said: We don't have such a big mouth to eat someone at one time. Clear?

– Understood. But now you understand why Hugo left with Zdravko. – Charlie said with a smile.

– I think I understood. I treated him terribly. He is weak compared to me. I can unconsciously crush him with my tail. – Zia said.

Charlie lay down on his hammock. His eyes closed and he ignored Zia. She left Charlie's room. When she reached her room, she removed her medallion, but when it did, her whole body began to tremble with cold. Zia hurried to put on the medallion again. She put it on and felt her body temperature return to normal. When he felt the cold, Zia remembered going to Hugo's room to sleep with him. She only wanted to warm up, but did so to hurt him. Zia went to bed and tried to get some sleep.

But while Zia was sleeping, somewhere in the woods, Zdravko and Hugo were alone, going to Mount Eron. Zdravko was keenly watching the burning fire illuminate everything and make the winter landscape very beautiful and peaceful. But suddenly he heard footsteps coming towards him. Zdravko picked up Hugo's crossbow and began to look around to see what was approaching him. Then, in the distance, he noticed a very hazy silhouette of something walking on two feet. Zdravko prepared the crossbow to shoot, but before that he said: Who is there?

Then Zdravko heard a voice say to him: Zdravko, I am, Yukikami.

Yukikami is a werewolf with snow-white skin. He has blue eyes and glasses that greatly enhance his vision and he wears a gray yukata. He is calm and can be clumsy at times, which makes him charming. He loves many animals and will always protect them, as well as the people he cares for.

– Yukikami, what are you doing here. – Zdravko said.

– I'm here to explore the beauty of nature. Winter is a very pleasant time, quiet and peaceful. – Yukikami said with a smile. – But what are you doing here. The last time we met was on the island of pets. I also heard a lot about you. Mostly pretty.

– Yukikami, things you may have heard may be true or not, but I'm here to escape from the castle, where I help with the pet training. – Zdravko said.

– I do not understand you Zdravko, since we were on the island, you always thought about others, but never about yourself. – Yukikami said.

Zdravko, don't answer. He looked at Hugo, who was still sleeping. Then he remembers why he never thinks about himself before he goes to the castle. Because no one had thought of him. Everyone thought him was a useless pile of flesh, but the fact that there were friends and people in the castle thinking about him. Even now he wasn't alone, Hugo was here. He was not afraid of him even though he was a zombie, standing just a few steps away. He was a very shy and troublesome man, but he nevertheless agreed to go with him. Although he wanted to just run away from his girlfriend Zia for a little while.

– I am here to get to the mountain Erona. But I feel that you are not just here to observe this nature. Am I right Yukikami? – Zdravko said.

Yukikami smiled and said: Yes, when you left your pet island I was asked to guard this forest by poachers and illegal loggers. I like to do this. Now I can take care of the animals and the forest.

Zdravko's face was indifferent. He didn't know what to think, but he was sure that Yukikami had found a place where he felt happy.

– Yukikami, I want you to answer one question. When I went to the castle I felt out of place, but then realized that when I was on the island I did not feel in place because I had no friends. But here I feel something that I cannot explain. – Zdravko said.

– Zdravko, when I saw you on the island, I noticed that no one was interested in you strongly enough to keep you there. But apparently in this castle you have some who think of you. Even this friend of yours who sleeps there. He trusted you to take this path. Otherwise he would not come with you. – Yukikami said and disappeared deep into the forest.

For the rest of the night, Zdravko watched the fire. When the sun rose, Hugo woke up. He stretched his arms and took the bag and the crossbow.

– Did you sleep well? – Zdravko said.

– Very good. I was not cold and this time there is no snake in bed. – Hugo said and laughed slightly.

The two went north as they walked and searched for animals, Zdravko said: Hugo, I want to ask you something. Do you like Zia?

When he heard this, Hugo's eyes widened and his breathing quickened. He didn't know how to answer that question. She was nice to him, but he was afraid when he used his tail to wrap around him. Hugo bowed his head and said: Zdravko, I like Zia, but I'm scared when she wraps her tail around me. Doesn't he understand that it is hurting me. Why is she doing this?

– Maybe that's normal for her. Hugo, did you ever tell her that it made you feel awful. – Zdravko said.

– No, but she needs to know that this is bad for me. – Hugo answered quickly.

– How does she know that. She is not a human who has never seen one like you. Take me for an example, Hugo. If I don't tell you I eat spoiled food and I only feel pain in my head ... will you know? – Zdravko said, then took the crossbow from Hugo's hands and shot a wild pig walking around. – We will have food.

The day went by without many surprises. The sun was setting but there was still enough light. Zdravko and Hugo reached a fast-moving river. They had to cross the river to reach the mountain Erona. But there was no bridge around.

– We have to cross this river. But how? – Zdravko said.

Hugo looked around and noticed a fallen tree running across the river.

– We can cross the river using this tree. – Hugo said.

– Isn't it dangerous? It doesn't seem very safe. – Zdravko said.

Hugo ignored Zdravko and headed for the tree. He climbed the tree and began to move slowly. Zdravko also climbed, but noticed how macro and slippery the tree was. He worried about Hugo because he knew that even the wrong step could make him fall. Zdravko knew perfectly well that the water was very cold and Hugo could get hypothermia in a few minutes if she did not drown before. Hugo walked on the tree, careful where he stepped, but then the bark broke from the tree and Hugo fell into the icy water. The rapid current made Hugo run down the river. Zdravko quickly jumped into the river and began to swim toward Hugo. In contrast, Zdravko felt no effect from the cold or exhaustion. He did not panic, unlike Hugo, who could not think because of fear and cold.

But while Zdravko was trying to save Hugo from the icy waters. At the castle, Zia felt something bad was happening. She didn't know what to do, even if Hugo came back, maybe he wouldn't want to see her again. Those thoughts swirled in her head, but she didn't know how to act. So she went to Charlie's room. She knocked and heard Charlie say she could come in, she opened the door. When she entered the room, she saw Charlie doing facials on the mirror that was hung on the wall.

– What do you want Zia. – Charlie said.

– I want you to help me. – Zia said in a very sad voice. – I feel that something bad has happened to Hugo and I don't want to hurt him. Never.

Charlie looked at Zia for a moment, but then began to shake uncontrollably and fell to the ground. She looked at him and didn't know what to do. She knew that Charlie had psychological problems and sometimes there were times. When Charlie calmed down his body without standing up, he said: Zia, as far as I can see. You worry about Hugo and you feel like something bad has happened, but there is nothing you can do.

– Yes. – Zia said with eyes full of impotence.

– Zia, you don't understand, but if you want things to happen with Hugo. The first thing you need to do is stop using your tail on it. One does not have the physical strength to withstand the hug that makes your tail without talking about the moments when you lose control. – Charlie said.

Zia listened carefully to what Charlie said. But she didn't feel very well.

– One more thing Zia. Now I wonder if you ever asked Hugo if he liked it. Wrap your tail on it. – Charlie tried to get up but was still shaking slightly.

Zia didn't know what to say. She just walked out of Charlie's room.

But Zia really had reason to worry. Hugo had fallen into a fast-moving river that was running out of power. Zdravko swam to catch up with him. He felt that Hugo will no longer forces. Zdravko grabbed his clothes and started to swim ashore. When they arrived, Hugo looked terrible, the whole trembled, his skin was blue and he had lost consciousness. Zdravko saw him and did not know what to do. He had to act quickly or Hugo would die of hypothermia, so he looked around to see if he could do anything. Then he saw a wooden house from which smoke comes out. Zdravo took Hugo on his shoulders and walked to the house. He knocked and when he opened the door he saw Yukikami.

– Yukikami, help him. – Zdravko said in a slightly worried voice.

– Don't worry, I'll help him. – Yukikami replied, giving the warmest smile.

They removed Hugo's wet clothes and placed him near the fireplace. After a few hours, Hugo's body temperature rose.

– Thanks for the help. – Zdravko said.

– There is nothing to thank me for. You have to thank him. – Yukikami said.

Zdravko looked at him with surprise expression and said: Why should I thank him?

– Because it makes you social. – Yukikami replied with a slight friendly smile.

– Not so. I just help him get to the mountain Erona. – Zdravko said.

– Yes, the mountains are really nice during this time of year, but you have to understand that you are already among people and you need to communicate more with them instead of isolating yourself. Whether you accept it or not. – Yukikami said in a soft but serious voice.

– I do not know if I want to accept this, but I know that I would do anything for people who appreciate. – Zdravko said.

Yukikami smiled and looked at Hugo, who was lying on a bed covered with a blanket. While Yukikami and Zdravko waited for Hugo to wake up. Hugo dreaming. He saw vague figures or pieces flying around him. He saw that these things formed a form that he recognized. It was Zia. She was sad and Hugo felt awful, then heard Zia tell him "I'm sorry to hurt you" with tears coming from her eyes and they began to fall.

Then Hugo woke up and looked around. He saw that he was in a wooden house covered with a blanket.

– Are you okay, Hugo? – Zdravko said.

– I'm fine, but where I am and what happened. I feel like my limbs are frozen. – Hugo said.

– Hugo, you fell into the river as you tried to cross. I jumped up and started swimming when I got to you. You were unconscious and your body was freezing from the water. – Zdravko said in his usual monotonous voice that had no feeling.

Hugo looked out the window that was near the bed. He saw a beautiful mountain covered with snow, shining from the rising sun. The colors were so beautiful and delicate that they made Hugo's heart feel calm and pleasant.

– Zdravko Is this mountain Erona. – Hugo asked as he looked at the magnificent view.

– Yes, this is the mountain Eron. – Zdravko answers.

– Zdravko, thank you for bringing me here. We may not have reached the mountain, but it looks beautiful, even from here. – Hugo said, then thought for a moment. – Look, I want to go to the castle. It took me a few days to realize that I wasn't being honest with Zia. I had not told her how I was feeling or what she should do with me. – Hugo said with a slight smile.

Although he did not show any feelings, Zdravko was happy that he had helped Hugo.

And here ends our story. 


End file.
